U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,102 discloses the use of human thrombomodulin for wound healing. It teaches preparations for thrombomodulin treatment may include either a full-length recombinant human thrombomodulin protein or derivatives of full-length recombinant human thrombomodulin. The derivatives could include soluble thrombomodulin (with transmembrane, cytoplasmic and other domains deleted) or glycosylation variants of thrombomodulin (with altered O-linked oligosaccharide chains. N-linked oligosaccharide chains, or glycosaminoglycan chains). It expressly teaches that any active derivative of human thrombomodulin needs to retain the EGF-like domains 4-6 in order to bind thrombin and accelerate protein C activation.